This project will continue to focus on efforts to describe and understand processes associated with the storage and retrieval of recently encoded familiar experiences. The current working model is described by structural, processing, and retrieval assumptions. Structural assumptions characterize the nature of prestored information and identify what can be encoded about the current stimulus. Processing assumptions specify steps involved in encoding a familiar experience, including featural analysis, order of access, and the role of context. Finally, retrieval assumptions characterize the stages involved in achieving access to a recently encoded experience in the presence of some retrieval cue. This conceptualization is being evaluated using both cued recall and recognition procedures. Preliminary results indicate that retrieval is a function of the perceived similarity between the test cue and the encoded representation. It is also a function of the number of related experiences (category size) implicitly activated during either study or test. The larger the number of functionally encoded sensory or semantic representations, the poorer the recall. The number of functionally encoded concepts appears to be determined by an interaction between the number of prestored representations and the context of the encoding.